poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders meets Tinker Bell (Full Story)
'The Irelanders meets Tinker Bell (Full Story) '''is the 11th to 18th YIFM/Disney crossover made by Connor Lacey. It is a double feature with The Irelanders meets Igor. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Tinker Bell (Mae Whitman) is born from the first laugh of a baby, and is brought by the winds to Pixie Hollow (which is part of the island of Never Land). She learns that her talent is to be one of the tinkers, the fairies who make and fix things. Two other tinker fairies, Bobble (Rob Paulsen) and Clank (Jeff Bennett), teach her their craft, and tell her about the fairies who visit the mainland to bring each season. Tinker Bell is thrilled and cannot wait to go to the mainland for spring. While out working, she meets Silvermist (Lucy Liu), a water fairy; Rosetta (Kristin Chenoweth), a garden fairy; Iridessa (Raven-Symoné), a light fairy; and Fawn (America Ferrera), an animal fairy. After meeting them, she notices Vidia (Pamela Adlon), a fast-flying fairy who immediately dislikes her because of her unusually strong talent. Vidia challenges her to prove she will be able to go to the mainland, and Tinker Bell creates several inventions, which she shows to the Minister of Spring (Steve Valentine). But Tinker Bell soon learns from Queen Clarion (Anjelica Huston) that only nature-talent fairies visit the mainland. She tries her hand at nature skills; making dewdrops with Silvermist, lighting fireflies with Iridessa, and trying with Fawn to teach baby birds to fly, but she fails miserably at all of these. Meanwhile, Bobble and Clank cover for Tinker Bell when questioned by Fairy Mary (Jane Horrocks), the tinker fairy overseer. When Tinker Bell returns, she tries to explain, but Mary simply responds that she knows, and expresses her disappointment with Tinker Bell's actions. On the beach, Tinker Bell finds parts of a music box and figures out how to put them together. Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, and Rosetta witness her doing this, then tell her that she was tinkering and that she should be proud of her talent—if this is what she's good at, the mainland should not matter. But Tinker Bell still wants to go to the mainland. She asks Rosetta if she will still teach her to be a garden fairy, but Rosetta says she thinks that tinkering is Tinker Bell's talent. As a last resort, Tinker Bell asks Vidia for help in becoming a garden fairy. Vidia craftily tells her that capturing the sprinting thistles would prove her worth. However, once she sees Tinker Bell making progress, she lets the captured thistles loose, and in attempting to recapture them, Tinker Bell destroys all the preparations for spring. Tinker Bell decides to leave, but after talking with the light-keeper, Terence (Jesse McCartney), about how important his job is, she realizes the importance of a tinker. Tinker Bell redeems herself by inventing machines that quicken the process of decorating flowers, ladybugs, etc. This allows the other fairies to get back on schedule, thus saving the arrival of spring. Vidia is punished for prompting her to cause the chaos, and Queen Clarion allows Tinker Bell to join the nature-talent fairies when they bring spring to the mainland. Tinker Bell is given the task of delivering the music box to its original owner (shown to be Wendy Darling). The narrator ends by saying that when lost toys are found or a broken clock starts to work, "it all means that one very special fairy might be near." The nature-talent fairies are bringing to the mainland the season of leaves, hibernation, chilly breezes, and pumpkins: autumn. Meanwhile, Tinker Bell (Mae Whitman) and dust-talent fairies like Terence (Jesse McCartney) are staying in Pixie Hollow. Tinker Bell is trying to make a "Pixie Express". But it fails just as she is called to meet Queen Clarion (Anjelica Huston), Fairy Mary (Jane Horrocks), and Redleaf, the Minister of Autumn (John DiMaggio). They show her a mystical moonstone and explain to her its tremendous powers. Every eight years, there is a blue harvest moon in Pixie Hollow. When the light of this rare blue moon passes through the moonstone, it creates blue-colored pixie dust to strengthen and rejuvenate the pixie dust tree. The Autumn Revelry is the associated event during which the fairies gather to collect the dust. A new scepter is to be made to raise the moonstone, and Tinker Bell has been recommended. Although Tinker Bell has made mistakes in the past, Fairy Mary explains that tinker fairies learn from them, most of the time. Tinker Bell accepts the task, as well as help from Terence. But as the work on the scepter progresses, Tinker Bell begins to have trouble with Terence, who is trying too hard to be helpful. When Tinkerbell asks Terence to go find something sharp, Terence brings a compass to her workshop, irritating Tinkerbell. She kicks the compass, causing it to roll over and break her newly completed scepter. After lashing out at her friend, Tinker Bell's furious antics result in her accidentally smashing the moonstone as well. Tinker Bell sets out on in a balloon she's created to find a magic mirror, which, according to legend, granted two of three wishes before becoming lost. Tinker Bell intends to use the third and last wish to repair the shattered moonstone to its original form. While trying to evade a hungry bat, a firefly named Blaze crash lands into Tinker Bell's balloon. Tink orders him to leave, but he truly wants to tag along with Tink on her quest to find the magical mirror. After Blaze's apparent exit, Tink tries to read her map but it's too dark to see. Blaze then sheds light on the map to help Tink, and the tinker finally allows him to stay. As the duo's adventure continues, Tink thinks she has stumbled upon the stone arch that is said to lead way to the mirror. She leaves the balloon to make sure of this and leaves Blaze to watch over it. Once Tink flies off, however, the balloon begins to stray away. After unsuccessfully trying to anchor it, Blaze rushes to tell Tink, though she is too busy trying to figure out why she stumbled upon a bent tree instead of the stone ark to notice Blaze. When she finally sees the balloon floating off, she gives chase, Blaze in tow, but the harsh winds knocks them down. The next morning, Tinker Bell awakens, hungry and lost. Blaze scouts out to rally some forest insects that provide food and water for Tink. They also lead her and Blaze to the stone arch, and the adventure continues. They find the shipwreck that is said to house the mirror and head inside Tinker Bell finally discovers the mirror. Just as she is about to make the wish, Blaze keeps getting in her face, causing her to blurt out her wish for the firefly to be quiet for one minute, accidentally wasting her third wish. She blames Blaze for distracting her, but then, realizing that her temper is what had gotten her in trouble in the first place, she apologizes and breaks down crying. She is found by Terence, who has been following her after discovering her plans and the fragments of the moonstone in her empty house. They reconcile, but then they are chased by rats. Tinker Bell and Terence start back to Pixie Hollow. Along the way, Tinker Bell fixes the scepter using a white gem from the top of the mirror, the scepter pieces Terence has wisely brought, and the moonstone pieces, all set at just the right angle. She discovers the magic of true friendship, humility, and love. Thanks to inspired teamwork with Terence, she is ready to give the scepter to Queen Clarion. When she unveils the scepter, the assembled fairies are all shocked and alarmed to see the fragments of the precious moonstone. However, the broken moonstone shards create an unexpected benefit: they drastically magnify and increase the surface area through which the rays of the blue moon could pass, creating the largest supply of blue-colored pixie dust ever seen in Pixie Hollow. Like the other fairies, Tinker Bell attends fairy camp on the mainland. When she attempts to go find some lost things, Vidia reveals information about a human house nearby, which arouses Tink's curiosity, prompting her to stray from camp, with Vidia following behind to watch over her. When she reaches the house, she is amazed by their "horseless carriage", which is actually a car. She takes the time to flitter around under the car, while Vidia tries to get her to leave. Eventually they do, but on their way back to camp, Tink and Vidia stumble upon a fairy-sized house made by Lizzy Griffiths, a human girl who wishes to meet a real fairy. Tink immediately heads in to investigate, despite Vidia's constant warnings. Tink claims it to be perfectly safe, so Vidia slams the door shut in an attempt to scare her but unintentionally locks Tink inside. When Lizzy begins to approach the house, Vidia tries to free Tink to no avail, resulting in Lizzy discovering Tink inside and taking her home. She prepares to show Tink to her father, Dr. Griffiths, a very busy and serious scientist, but upon seeing all the butterflies he has pinned in display for research, she decides to keep Tink a secret. Meanwhile, Vidia rallies Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, Clank and Bobble to rescue Tink. Due to the storm, they are unable to fly, so Clank and Bobble builds a ship. They get of to a good start until reaching a running stream, which destroys the ship. They continue on foot but upon crossing a mudbank, Vidia gets stuck waist deep. While Clank and Bobble try to find something to pull her out, the other fairies are nearly run over by a car but are saved when Iridessa blinds the driver, who then vacates the car, giving the girls a chance to get Vidia out by grabbing onto the driver's shoelace. Back at the human house, Lizzy reveals her fascination of fairies. Tink is flattered by her obsession and since Tink can't leave the house because it's raining outside, she decides to teach her nearly everything about fairies. They record their information in a new research book given to Lizzy by her father. During this time, they have grown a great friendship. After a while, the rain dies down, and Tink is able to return to camp. She gives Lizzy a hug and makes her way out but before she leaves, she watches Lizzy attempt to show her father the research. Unfortunately, Dr. Griffiths is too busy fixing the house's leaks to pay her any mind, so Tink returns and fixes the leaks, saving Lizzy's father from the burden. Afterwards, she makes the choice to release a captive butterfly Dr. Griffiths was planning on showing to a group of scientists. However, thinking that Lizzy was the one who set the butterfly free, he grounds her. Meanwhile, Vidia confesses to the rescue team that it was her fault that Tink has been captured. They comfort Vidia about the situation, informing her that it could have been worse without her presence. Once the rescue team finally reaches the human house, they are attacked by Lizzy's pet cat, Mr. Twitches. Despite being an animal fairy, Fawn is unable to immediately tame a cat under pressure. A chase ensues before she is able to find catnip, eventually taming the cat. Back at the house, Tink shows Lizzy how to fly in her room with pixie dust. Then her father walks in, forcing Tink to hide in the fairy house. He finds footprints on the ceiling and sternly demands the truth. Lizzy confesses in tears tells him about Tink and shows him the research book. Her father, however, still refuses to believe in fairies, and he and his daughter get into a disagreement. Angered by Dr. Griffiths' stubbornness, Tink reveals herself and chides him. The sight of the fairy astonishes the scientist and prompts him to capture Tink so that he could take her to London for research, but Vidia arrives just in time and pushes her out the way. Vidia is instead captured by Dr. Griffiths, but Lizzy and the fairies are able to convince him to think otherwise. In the end, Dr. Griffiths apologizes to his daughter for not believing her. Vidia is then freed, and she and Tink form a friendship. Lizzy and her father are now closer than ever. At the beginning of winter, everyone prepares for the final season of the year. Out of curiosity, Tinker Bell wants to go to the Winter Woods. The tinker fairies make snowflake baskets which are delivered by snowy owls. Later that day, she helps Fawn take the animals to the Woods to hibernate. While Fawn is busy, Tink crosses the border, and her wings start to glow. Seeing this, Tink is convinced that she is meant to explore the Woods. But Fawn warns her that her wings are freezing and rushes her to the fairy hospital. After being examined, she remains curious about her wings. Tink then flies off to the Book Nook, where she finds a book on ''Wingology, but finds the page on "Sparkling Wings" chewed up by bookworms. A reading fairy tells her that the Keeper, the author who lives in the Winter Woods, might be able to help her. Preparing herself and using the final shipment as her only chance, she sneaks into the workshop and climbs inside one of the baskets. She gets picked up by a novice owl and makes her way across the border. The owl then accidentally drops the basket, and she crashes into the ice. Realizing her book has been flung from her bag, she tries to get it back. However, Milori, the Lord of the Woods, finds the book and asks Sled to return it to the Keeper. Tink then follows him to the Winter Library. Upon arriving, she spots the Keeper, Dewey. But before she can talk to him, another winter fairy rushes into the room and proclaims that her wings sparkled the day before. Tink meets the fairy, whose name is Periwinkle. Suddenly, the girls' wings start to glow. Astonished, Dewey brings the two to a platform and positions their wings before the whole chamber becomes filled with images explaining their origins: that Tinkerbell and Periwinkle were born of the same baby laughter. The two then realize that this would make them sisters. Suddenly, Lord Milori arrives, concerned about the book, warning him to send any warm fairy back. Dewey tells the two they can spend a day together before Tink has to return home. Periwinkle shows Tink her world, meeting Peri's friends and spending the day together. That night at Peri's home, as Tink builds a fire, she realizes that if she can make it warm there, she can, in turn, make it cooler at her home. Suddenly, the floor melts beneath them. Seeing this, Dewey tells them that Tink has to go home. She then comes up with a plan. When they reach the border, she tells Peri to meet her at the border tomorrow. When Tink arrives home, she asks Clank and Bobble for help, and they bring her other friends to help. The next day, Tink arrives at the border with Bobble and Clank, pulling along a snow-maker. Now able to keep her cold enough, Peri crosses the border to the warm side of Pixie Hollow. She meets Tink's friends and continues her tour. After a while, Tink then notices Peri's wings wilting; the machine is running out of ice. They then return to the border. Lord Milori appears and instructs Peri on how to fix her wings. Queen Clarion also arrives and sadly explains that they can never see each other again. As the girls leave, the machine gets knocked by Milori into the stream and creates a massive snowstorm. Later that day, Queen Clarion tries to explain to Tink why the rule is important, as does Lord Milori with Periwinkle. They are told the story of two fairies, one warm and the other a winter fairy, who met and fell in love. As their romance grew stronger, they disregarded the dangers across the border. Sadly, one of them broke a wing, for which there is no cure. From that day, Queen Clarion realized that some fairies should remain apart. Meanwhile, the trapped snow-maker begins to freeze the Autumn Woods. They, along with Tink's friends and the Ministers, arrive at the stream and find Clank and Bobble attempting to free it. They succeed, but a freeze is coming. Queen Clarion tells everyone to save the tree for the freeze will kill it, eternally stopping the flow of pixie dust. They try everything they can to save the tree. Tink then notices that a Periwinkle that Peri had covered in frost is still alive, despite its cold surroundings. She flies to the Winter Woods but, on her way, falls into the snow. She then asks Peri and her friends about the frost around the flower, and Gliss explains that frost acts like a blanket, keeping the warm air inside. This gives Peri the idea that they could frost the tree before the freeze comes, and they then head to the tree. Meanwhile, at the tree, their plan is failing, to the Queen's disappointment, but then Tink and the others arrive. They explain the power of their frost, but Spike realizes that the tree is too big for three of them to finish in time. The rest of the frost fairies then arrive to help. Accomplishing the frosting of the whole Hollow, Milori states that they've done all they can. He then warns the warm fairies that the freeze is upon them and they must take cover, including the Queen whom he gives his cape to, revealing his broken wing and that he and Queen Clarion were the fairies in the story. He then orders all the winter fairies to stand guard over the tree. Some time later, the freeze begins to melt and pixie dust begins to flow again. All the fairies celebrate. However, Tink reveals that she broke a wing when she flew to the Woods and warns Periwinkle to go back before her wings wilt. As the twins hold hands and say goodbye, they touch their wings and blindingly white light bursts from their wings, which slowly heals Tink's broken wing. In an epilogue, it is shown that warm fairies now cross over into the Winter Woods and that the two "seasons" now interact and become good friends, even lovers. Zarina (Christina Hendricks), a very smart and inquisitive pixie dust-keeper fairy, is amazed by the magic behind pixie dust and is determined to find out all that it is capable of. She secretly experiments with some blue pixie dust, creating pink pixie dust; making things grow wildly out of control; which causes an accident in Pixie Hollow. So her supervisor Fairy Gary prohibits her from being a dust-keeper or working with pixie dust in any capacity. In sorrow, Zarina takes her experiments and runs away from Pixie Hollow. One year later, Pixie Hollow is celebrating the Four Seasons Festival, with performances from fairies of all the seasons. During the show, Tinker Bell (Mae Whitman), Silvermist (Lucy Liu), Iridessa (Raven-Symoné), Rosetta (Megan Hilty), Fawn (Angela Bartys), and Vidia (Pamela Adlon) spot Zarina flying around the audience and using some strange pixie dust to summon several poppies that cause everyone to fall asleep, except Tink and her friends who take cover. After Zarina is gone, they realize that she stole all of the blue pixie dust, the only way to make the yellow dust that the fairies use to fly, so they go after her to get it back. They follow Zarina to the coast, where it is revealed that she became the captain of a pirate crew, including a young James Hook (Tom Hiddleston), who is apparently the cabin boy. The fairies manage to retrieve the blue dust for a moment, but Zarina gets it back after throwing some multi colored pixie dust at them that switches their talents. Tinker Bell is now a water fairy, Silvermist a fast-flying fairy, Fawn a light fairy, Iridessa a garden fairy, Rosetta an animal fairy, and Vidia a tinker fairy, much to her horror and disgust. They struggle with their swapped talents as they search for Zarina and the pirate ship, in the process meeting a baby crocodile which takes a liking to Rosetta with her new animal talent. They find the ship and sneak in, where they overhear Hook talking about how the pirates met Zarina after drifting off course, and she became the captain with the promise of making the ship fly so that they could plunder anything without getting caught. The ship arrives at Skull Rock, where the fairies discover the pirates' camp and a mysterious Pixie Dust Tree, which Zarina has grown using the pink-colored pixie dust she invented. The fairies attempt to retrieve the blue pixie dust, but are caught when Iridessa loses control over her nature talent and reveals their location. Tink tries to convince Zarina to return home to Pixie Hollow, but she refuses as no one appreciated her unusual talents with dust. With the fairies now captured, the pirates begin making regular flying pixie dust. Hook, curious about what it's like to fly, convinces Zarina to use some on him, and he begins to fly. After joyfully flying around the cave, Hook double-crosses Zarina and traps her in a lantern, revealing he is the real captain of the pirate crew and that he has merely been using her to get the pixie dust for his own purposes. Tinker Bell and the others attempt to escape their prison without any success, until the baby crocodile Rosetta befriended arrives and releases them. The fairies attempt once more to retrieve the blue pixie dust and almost succeed, before being confronted by Hook, who threatens to throw Zarina into the sea unless they hand the blue pixie dust over. Tink willingly gives the pixie dust up, and Hook sprinkles it over the ship before throwing Zarina into the water anyway, leaving the fairies to rescue her. As the pirates sail towards the Second Star to start their thieving, the fairies return and use their switched talents to defeat the pirates and turn the ship. Zarina attempts to retrieve the blue pixie dust from Hook, who chases after her. Zarina manages to gain a speck of blue pixie dust which she then throws at Hook, who starts flying crazily as the two kinds of pixie dust react to each other. As the fairies fly away, Hook swears revenge on them and is attacked by the baby crocodile, who has swallowed a clock. Zarina returns the blue pixie dust to Tink and her friends, before preparing to leave. However, Tinker Bell offers her a chance to return to Pixie Hollow and she accepts, helping her friends sail the ship back to Pixie Hollow, where the other fairies are waking up with no recollection of what happened. Zarina is about to promise not to tamper with pixie dust again, but is instead convinced by Tink to show off her astoundingly profound pixie dust abilities, giving Tink and her friends back their original fairy talents, allowing them to put on a beautiful performance for the audience at the Festival. Everyone rushes over to congratulate them, particularly Zarina, whose unusually strong and rare talent of pixie dust alchemy is finally accepted so that she can be who she really is. In an extra scene during the end credits of the film, a drifting Captain Hook comes across a ship named The Jolly Roger. One of the crew members, Mr. Smee, rescues him. Fawn (voiced by Ginnifer Goodwin) rescues a baby hawk with a broken wing. Once it recovers, she, with the help of Tinkerbell (voiced by Mae Whitman), attempts to hide it from the other fairies, as grown hawks eat fairies and everyone is afraid of them. However, their attempt fails and the baby hawk is revealed. The adult hawks hear its calls and arrive to attack and to reclaim the baby, but the scout-fairies are able to fend them off. Fawn is reprimanded by Queen Clarion for following her heart and not her head. After helping the baby hawk return to its rightful home, Fawn hears an unfamiliar roar and decides to fly to the depths of the forest to investigate. She finds a massive, unusual creature that has never been seen before, laying in a cave beneath the earth. It has a thorn stuck in its paw and Fawn tries to get it out for him, but he "blows" her out of his lair with a powerful snort of air. Fawn is determined to get the thorn out, and later when the beast emerges from its slumber, she manages. She realizes the beast isn't vicious, it just simply goes along with its business: moving rocks and boulders into a pile formation. Fawn stays to observe this behavior, and she surmises that it has traits similar to many different animals she's encountered, such as thick legs for digging and wide, powerful jaws for carrying the rocks. Eventually she names him Gruff. She helps Gruff as he builds four identical, giant rock towers, one in each season of Pixie Hollow. All the while Fawn tries to figure out why he's doing it. Meanwhile in Pixie Hollow, an ambitious scout fairy named Nyx (voiced by Rosario Dawson) also heard the roar, and decides to investigate, researching in the fairy lore library to find out what she's up against. Using some pieces of information gathered from several torn pages of an undisclosed animal-book, she discovers that Gruff is a creature that awakens about once every thousand years, when he will transform into an even more ferocious beast that could destroy Pixie Hollow with a mysterious series of events that culminate in a deadly storm. Fawn reveals Gruff to Tinkerbell, Silvermist, Vidia, Rosetta, and Iridessa, and explains that he isn't aggressive, but friendly. She wants to show him to the Queen and demonstrate that he isn't a fairy-eating monster. Her plan goes wrong when she approaches Queen Clarion, because Nyx got to her first and already presented the legend of the NeverBeast. Fawn decides not to tell the Queen about Gruff. She is horrified of the legend but is confident that it all is just a big misunderstanding. Queen Clarion urges both Fawn and Nyx to work together and "do the right thing" regarding the protection of Pixie Hollow. Each fairy takes this edict to mean different things: Fawn sets out to relocate Gruff so he'll be safe from the Scouts, while Nyx is determined to capture him and prevent the impending storm. The next day, before Fawn could move him, Gruff disappears and indeed transforms into the monster depicted in the fairy lore, growing wings and horns. Fawn and Tinkerbell set out to find him before the Scouts do. Tinkerbell finds him first but he doesn't seem to recognize her. He knocks Tinkerbell with his tail so hard she passes out. Fawn finds Tinkerbell and is heartbroken to discover Nyx was right about Gruff. She lures Gruff to be captured by Nyx and the other Scouts and taken away, causing herself to cry. Tinkerbell wakes up and explains that if Gruff hadn't shoved her out of the way she would've been crushed by a falling tree. Fawn realizes she misunderstood the whole thing, and they set off to free Gruff with some of their fairie friends. They successfully free Gruff, and though he is weak from the ordeal of being captured, he and Fawn start the ritual that will save Pixie Hollow. The rock towers Gruff built have collected lightning and he flies through each one, and the lightning then redirects to his horns as the towers crumble. The last tower is destroyed by Nyx before Gruff can get to it. Thus the plan has failed, and the lightning strikes and starts a fire all around Pixie Hollow. When lightning almost hits Nyx, Gruff catches it in his horns and saves her, and Nyx finally understands that Gruff is there to save Pixie Hollow from the storm, not destroy it. There is no time to rebuild the towers, so Fawn comes up with an idea. She leads Gruff high into the sky where he absorbs all the lightning strikes. Then he flies directly into the eye of the storm, and with a large blast, it ends. Gruff falls to the ground, where the fairies catch him with pixie dust before he lands, softening his fall. Gruff's wings are burnt off and his once-long horns are now small nubs. Worst of all, Fawn seems to be dead. The Neverbeast mourns her along with everyone else, but as he barely touches Fawn's body, after-lightning sparks through him and into her. This revives Fawn and all rejoice. For the next few days, Gruff helps around Pixie Hollow by moving large things. He begins to feel very tired, as it's time for him to go back into hibernation. The fairies sadly send him off to his cave in a gentle, respectful ceremony. They want to make his thousand year sleep comfortable, so his cave has been given a pillow made of cotton and a mattress made of straw for him to sleep on, as well as a trickling pool of spring water that emits of a soft glow of light as a night light. The fairies give their good byes, and leave the content Gruff to sleep for another 1000 years. His legend is retold by Fawn as the Guardian and Protector of Pixie Hollow. Rosetta is busy helping to set up flowers for the big night, when she meets a new garden fairy named Chloe, who drops a lump of dirt in front of her, accidentally getting her dirty and, because she's afraid of dirt, causing her to freak out until Silvermist douses her with a water droplet. Chloe announces she has been training for the Pixie Hollow Games and is excited to be competing. Even though the garden fairies have little hope of winning and haven’t ever won, Chloe is confident that she and her partner can turn things around and end the losing streak. When it comes time for the team selection, Chloe has already volunteered and Rosetta is selected to be her partner. The night of the games, Rosetta wears a fancy, formal, pale-red gown, certain that she and Chloe will be eliminated after one round. The storm fairies, Rumble and Glimmer, are the heavy favorites to win the competition. They have won the last four years in-a-row, winning four winners’ rings each and wanting to get a final ring. The first event is leapfrogging. Similar to chariot racing, the teams ride on frogs, yoked together by an harness. Then the competitors leapfrog over one another to the finish line. Rosetta refuses to get onto the frog, but finally does when the spectators yell in protest, leading to total chaos on the racetrack. The next day, Rosetta and Chloe continue to compete in a series of games, such as dragonfly water skiing, twig-spheres, and mouse polo, slowly moving up in the standings during each game. But things start to turn south in the final challenge of the day. At the end of the teacup race, there’s a series of chutes covered in slimy mucus that the teams must slide down to get to the finish line. Chloe dives down the chute with no trouble, but Rosetta, afraid of getting muddy and dirty, nervously crawls down the chute, to Chloe's dismay. However, they're still in the games since the Iridessa and Lumina fell short after Iridessa coated their cup in too much pixie dust, causing them to crash into the roof of the cavern. Regardless, Rosetta's actions put them in last place, and no team has ever won from last place. For the first time in the Games, Chloe is starting to doubt Rosetta. Vidia and Zephyr take the shortcut and crashed, then Terence and Fairy Gary try to jump the pond but land in it, leaving just the garden and storm fairies. Rosetta and Chloe take the mudslide mountain shortcut and successfully make it over thanks to Tinker Bell adding built-in spikes to the wheels and a propeller to cross the steep mountain and get ahead of the storm fairies. However, in the last leg of the race, Rumble uses Glimmer's lightning ability to zap one of the wheels causing the girls' cart to crash. Glimmer is appalled. Seeing their cart destroyed, Rosetta and Chloe push their cart over the finish line and at least finish together. Rumble is already celebrating his victory, when Queen Clarion announces that the garden fairies are the winners. Rumble protests, until the Queen shows him that Glimmer abandoned him just before the finish line for cheating, thus his victory doesn't count. Therefore, the garden fairies win. The movie ends with Rosetta and Chloe celebrating with their best friends that they broke their losing streak. Tink challenges Gelata to see who can bake the best cake for the queen's party. There are a group of baking fairies, the main one being Gelata (Lisa Faulkner in the UK version and by Giada De Laurentiis in the US version). The baking fairies always make exactly the same cake for Queen Clarion's Arrival Day party, for the last 399 years. Tinker Bell has an idea for a different kind of cake, which Gelata takes as a challenge... hence, the bake off. Tink and her friends compete against the baking fairies. In the end, Tink's cake looks very appealing, but finds out looks aren't everything. Trivia * Ultron (Avengers Assemble (2013) will guest star in the Pirate Fairy mission. * In the end of the story, Tinker Bell (Disney Faries), Fawn, Iridessa, Rosetta, Silvermist, Zarina, Periwinkle and Vidia will join the Irelanders for more adventures. Category:Connor Lacey